


Seeking Fiction

by Dragonquillca



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca





	Seeking Fiction

 

I am appealing to all of you, my fellow fans.

I am looking for a fic I read here and loved. I don't remember the name of it, but Hope and Kelley had made a life together. In it, hope had found out she had cancer, and as she fought the diease, and slowly lost, she had left a series of tapes for Kelley to watch at specific points in the future.  
It's never left me, and I'm hoping someone out there remembers the name of it or the author.

Can you help a fellow fan out?

Thanks in advance


End file.
